Sarah Johnson/Dark Shadows
| aliases = Mrs. Johnson; Mrs. Sarah Johnson | series = Dark Shadows | image = | gender = | notability = | occupation = | base of operations = Collinwood, Collinsport, Maine | known relatives = Harry Johnson (son) | status = | born = 1921 (approx) Date approximated based upon the age of actress Clarice Blackburn. | died = | 1st appearance = Episode: 67 | final appearance = Episode: 1104 | actor = Clarice Blackburn }} Sarah Johnson was a minor character featured in the original 1966-71 gothic soap opera Dark Shadows. Played by actress Clarice Blackburn, she was introduced in episode 67 and appeared in a total of 58 episodes of the original series. The character was re-invented for the short-lived 1991 Dark Shadows revival series, played by Julianna McCarthy. Biography Sarah Johnson was the house keeper at the Collinwood estate in Collinsport, Maine. Hired by Elizabeth Collins Stoddard at some point during the early 1960s, she was one of the few servants hired by the estate since Mrs. Stoddard became a recluse. Sarah was responsible for all manner of upkeep relating to the estate including cleaning and the preparation of meals. One of her more exasperating tasks was keeping track of young David Collins, who had a penchant for playing pranks or running off without telling anyone. Even after Elizabeth hired Victoria Winters as David's governess, Mrs. Johnson still found the boy very trying to her patience. In 1968, Sarah's son Harry came to visit and spent a short time at Collinwood. Harry was a petty thief with a criminal record, and Sarah was suspicious of his actions at Collinwood, particularly when she caught him stealing food from the pantry. She didn't realize that Harry was stealing food for a creature named Adam, who was hiding in the closed off West Wing of Collinwood. One evening, Sarah went to the Old House where she found an insane Joe Haskell strangling Barnabas Collins with a curtain cord. She managed to drive Joe off and Barnabas revived. He commanded her to not contact the authorities, and Mrs. Johnson could not understand why. She returned to Collinwood, but when she saw Roger and Elizabeth rendering aid to the wounded Haskell, she accused him of attempted murder. Notes & Trivia * * Actress Clarice Blackburn also played the character of Abigail Collins in the "1795 Flashback" storyline and Minerva Trask in the "1840 Flashback" storyline. She was also credited as "Sobbing woman" in two episodes of the series (which was intended to represent the ghost of Josette Collins). * In the 1970 film House of Dark Shadows, Sarah Johnson was played by actress Barbara Cason. * In the 2012 Dark Shadows feature film, Sarah Johnson was played by actress Ray Shirley. * Roger Collins was never a fan of Mrs. Johnson's "boiled dinners". Dark Shadows: 214 * Has known Joe Haskell since he was a little boy. Dark Shadows: 615 See also External links * * * Sarah Johnson at the Horror House * References ---- Category:1921/Character births Category:Dark Shadows: Burke Devlin's Revenge Plot/Characters Category:Dark Shadows: The Arrival of Barnabas Collins/Characters